death's love
by redhead1095
Summary: This is my first story suck at summarizing. But here's a look. Every couple centuries the current death finds their soulmate and this is how this generation death found theirs.


**Death's beginning**

**So hey everyone this is my first time publishing anything I've wrote before my first convinced me to put one of them up so well here we go.**

 **Oh might need to add that I do not own harry potter I do not own anything or get any credit from it all the credit does go to the brilliant brilliant author.**

 _I am death, I am the one that controls all that comes in and out. I move one soul from one world to the next its how it's always been since the beginning. Every couple centuries the current death is allowed to go to earth when their soulmates are born if that death does fine them they are allowed to marry stay on earth and have family. Now depending on the children that death must choose one of the children one of the child to become the next death. I was chosen from my father and his father from his father and his father from his. I was the first female in a very long long time to be chosen. I was sitting in the between when it happened a flash boom then father was standing in front of me he said "child it is time I will place you on earth in a body of a soul that was meant to pass I wish you luck my child." Then there was nothing but darkness and lots of pain._

 _At a school up on a hill and old headmaster was sitting back sucking on a lemon drop thinking over how this year and what he needed to do to change his plans with sirius escape he was worried what would this due to his weapon but luckily he was still on the run so he can't take harry from the Dursley's this will work to his favor he needed him there so he'll be more manageable "yes everything is going good as it should be for the greater good." Albums said. All of the sudden his fireplace Lit head was seen popped "Albus, Albus." a man call through a "Ralph how can I help you if you want to come through for some tea." no Albus remember you asked me to tell you when something happened to the veil." "Oh yes Ralph my dear boy what is wrong what is happened" "Well earlier today it started to talk." "Talk" Albus said. "Yes all the voices were screaming" "what were they saying death death is coming death is coming, coming home death is here, death has come to the living then it went real quiet Albus. it was kind of creepy" then oh my dear boy Ralph." "It went dead." "Yes Albus there is nothing we tested it but everything just landed through the other side it just stone now it has no use." Albus fell to his chair "how?" "Albus that it's not just hear it's all around the world did the same exact same time I'm getting reports in that all of the others have gone quiet." "How my dear boy Ralph any clues any what are what are the seer saying?" "Albus they are saying the same as the voices they are saying death has come to the living and that is all some have even took their own lives what can this Mean?" this made him feel his years of catching up to him "I'm not sure but I will consult and see what I can find but listen for anything else let me know I'm going to take a look." "OK I was I will let you know if anything else happens." The flames died in the man was gone._

 _Meanwhile deep a dungeon in the castle a man was working on a potion watching it closely went to tapping could be heard he looked up to see an eagle from Gringotts he put the potion in a hiatus while walking over to the window letting the eagle flow in and sat at the table and he took the letter opening the letter and it said dear Lord Snape Prince we here at Gringotts send our condolences for your loss as of last night you're older half-brother and his wife were attacked in their home as such your brother left their daughter to your Care we need you to come by as soon as possible to get everything and their wills taking care of your niece is being looked after for right now again we send our condolences thank you_

 _Goblin nation.  
_

**Well there you go and let me know how you guys like it and I'll put the next chapter up soon thank you guys!**


End file.
